runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
God
Gods' in RuneScape are several important characters who play a role within the game at this time, the only true immortals featured in the game. Each god has his or her own unique beliefs, character, history, followers, and domain. There are or have been at least twenty gods in Gielinor in one time or another, although many of them are unknown. The gods of Gielinor are most notable for their participation in the God Wars of the Third Age, a major conflict that nearly destroyed the entire world, and their daily role in the Prayer skill, which enables them to transfer small portions of their power temporarily to their worshippers for a variety of potent effects. Ages past, during and prior to the time of the Third Age, the RuneScape deities were capable of interacting freely upon Gielinor, which caused such unimaginable chaos that Guthix set his Edicts to prevent the Gielinor gods from ever directly interfering in the world again, influencing events only through their remaining followers. The gods are incredibly powerful beings in the RuneScape game, the oldest and most potent among them far exceeding that of any other known class or race of beings, despite each one, even Guthix himself, having limits to each their own power. It is believed that the Stone of Jas combined with the Staff of Armadyl would grant a Mahjarrat sufficient power to become a deity himself. List of Gods (Not all gods are listed here) Guthix The god of balance and nature, and the god who shaped Gielinor after the Elder gods created it. Although he has no specific gender, he is often referred to as male and appears as a skull with lots of tendrills. He is thought to be the most powerful of the current gods. Saradomin 'The god of order, law, and light. Saradomin is the arch-nemesis of Zamorak. His followers are almost exclusively humans in modern times. Saradomin is male and often portrayed as an old, bald man with a long beard. Most Saradominists claim that he is the god of good. His symbol is a four-tipped star, and the colour that represents him is blue and white. Zamorak The god of chaos, Lord of all Darkness and the arch-nemesis of Saradomin. Originally a Mahjarrat but became a god by attacking Zaros and thus inadvertently draining away much of his power. He is known as the god of chaos, although some call him the god of evil (although, he is not inherently evil, as is stated by different NPCs). Armadyl Armadyl is a god who ruled the airs and skies, also known as the god of justice. One of the oldest gods around, he was an ally of Saradomin during the God Wars. He is a god of law (in semi-conjunction with Saradomin) and of good, though it was hard to tell good from evil during the God Wars. It is said he wept and abandoned Gielinor after his 'precious children', the Aviantese, had been slain, although a few of them still exist in the God Wars Dungeon. Armadyl is generally thought to have been the precursor to Saradomin, once more powerful than the latter. It would eventually come to pass that Saradomin would succeed Armadyl as a major god of RuneScape. He is thought to have the fewest number of followers currently on Gielinor. Bandos The god of war and of the ogres, goblins, orks, trolls and hobgoblins. He plays a major role in several quests, and is a god for whom players can fight in the God Wars Dungeon. He is also the god of Battle (stated in the Game Guide as a description of Bandos armour) and the Big High War god (stated in Another Slice of H.A.M. quest). Zaros Also known as the Empty Lord, or the god of the Unknown Power. He was a major god before being overthrown and banished by Zamorak in the late Second Age. Before being overthrown, he supposedly ruled over most of the land in Gielinor and is recognised to be quite powerful, his name striking fear into both Saradomin and Zamorak still, millennia after his passing. He is thought to be the god of pure defilement and evil, with this supported by the various comments of multiple NPCs, though Jagex has stated explicitly that this is not the case. If you are wearing an amulet of cat speak and you talk to Bob the Jagex cat sometimes he says "I am Zar- I mean meow." However Azzanadra has confirmed that Bob the Jagex cat is not Zaros. He may have once had an alliance with the menaphite god Scabaras. Category:Articles